The Murderman Massacre
Chapter 1 "It Starts" December 3, 1998 Coram L.I It was the aftermath of the town’s most terrible winter storms. Snow covered the streets and sidewalks under a blanket of white. Not many people were out today, save for a few kids here and there and one Thomas James. Tommy to his friends, well the few friends he has. Tommy, being as lazy as he is, woke up late once again. Well not really late but late enough for his ride. He usually goes to school with his two cousins: Mike and Joey Haddonly. Unfortunately for Tommy Joey is extremely impatient and does not like waiting for his cousin. So a good portion of the time Tommy walks alone. The Longwood highschool lawn would not be filled with its students today. Most stayed inside, with the exception to a few stoners looking to get high but not get caught. Tommy ran up the steps and into the building and headed down the corridors to the cafeteria. It was pretty much full and Tommy looked around for his two cousins and his girlfriend, Julie Thomas. At the end of the lunchroom they sat, along with a few members of the schools’ baseball team. Mike sat there listening to music and staring at his own brother, while Julie would be joking around with Joey and some of the others at the table as Tommy approached. “ Hey babe.” Tommy said. Julie looks startled by him as she turns around. “Oh, hey Tom,” she replied. Joey glances over his shoulder and says; “Hey geek,” to the laughter of the table. “Fuck you Joe,” Tommy replies angrily and looks over to Mike who simply nods his head in greeting. Joey turns to Julie and whispers something in her ear. She nods slowly and gets up. She straightens herself out and turns to Tommy. “Babe, we need to talk,” Tommy stares at her in curiosity and simply says, “o..ok.” Both he and Julie walk away from the table and head towards the cafeteria exit as Joey watches the both of them leave. Chapter 2 Julie and Tommy stop by one of the near stairwells. Julie sits first on the bottom step and Tommy right next to her. Tommy leans over to kiss her, but Julie moves away. “What's wrong with you?” Tommy Asks. “Listen…” she replies, “…I have something to tell you.” “Okay…” “I don’t think its working out.” Tommy basically goes into complete shock. The look on his face said it all as he got up from the step and walked around. He was falling for Julie, but it seems as if it was…over. Tommy simply folded his arms and said nothing. “Tommy…?” “Why?” He finally lets out. Julie simply shrugs at the question. “Honestly?… I’ve found someone else.” Tommy's mouth drops in complete shock. “What?! W…who??” “Joey.” Tommy grew more and more angry, He mumbles something under his breath and turns around. “What Tommy?” Enraged Tommy yells out and punches the wall before heading out the door and back into the lunchroom. “Tommy!” Julie yells out while giving chance. Tommy storms over to the table and stand be hind Joey who turns a little. “What do you want?” “…Get up..” Tommy replies in obvious anger. “What? What the hell is your problem?” “I said GET THE FUCK UP!” Tommy grabs Joey by the collar and pulls him up. The entire cafeteria stops to watch as Joey spins around quickly and goes nose to nose with Tommy. Mike suddenly jumps over the table and gets between the two. “Yo chill out guys!” Mike pushes away both Joey and Tommy from each other. “You fuck!” Tommy yells towards Joey. “Fuck you man, it ain't my fault she wanted me!” Joey yells back. “I’ll Kill you, you sun of-“ Tommy tries to Jump at him but Mike holds on to him firmly, keeping him from reaching his goal. “Tom…Tommy!” he yells while struggling. “Get a grip man! Come on calm down, get out of here before security comes!” Tommy stops and stares at Mike and silently agrees before picking up his bag and rushing past Julie on his way out. Joey smiles and fixes his shirt. “Thanks Bro.” “Yea…” Mike replies with a stern Look. “Anytime…” Mike grabs his bag and coat while Julie walks over to him. “Can you talk to him?” “That’s what I was planning to do.” “I’m real sorry about this…” “Don’t worry.” Mike half smiles and heads out the lunch room while she returns to her seat and the rest of the lunchroom continues to talk. Chapter 3 Mike walks into the stair well where Julie and Tommy had been previously but this time only sees Tommy sitting on the bottom step, head down. “Hey…” He calls out. Tommy slowly lifts his head in Mikes direction and shakes his head. “I can believe it.” “I know.” Mike replies. “Jesus, like he doesn’t have enough. We are like freshmen and he pulls this shit. I hate him Mike, I’m sorry but I do.” “I understand.” “Someone has to teach him a lesson, he cant always get away with this…” “Let it be Tommy, there's nothing you can do. Just forget about it,” Tommy groans and puts his head back down as Mike leans against the wall and places his head phones back on. Chapter 4 3:24 PM It was snowing and school was letting out. The students try to hurry home and not get caught in the storm. Tommy walks alone down the pathway but is stopped by Mike. “Yo, you ok?” Tommy just nods and continues to walk. “Hey about what I said…” Mike began. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll handle it.” “Are you sure?” As Mike says that Joey walks by and Grins towards them with Julie in his arm, Julie looks back with concern. “See?” Tommy says. “don’t I look sure?” Tommy face is angry and continues to walk down the path leaving Mike Behind. Chapter 5 December 20, 1998 Haddonly Residence 6:00PM It was a mildly cool Friday night, Mike laid in his bed sick as a dog. He coughed constantly and moaned rather loudly but to no avail. His mom were gone for The night leaving him alone with Joey. Joey stepped into the doorway with a smile on his face. “Still sick bitch?” “Ya think?” “Well pass out or don’t come down, Julie is coming over.” “Well that explains a lot. Just pass me the Nyquil and I’ll be out like a light.” “Good…” he takes the bottle of the dresser and tosses it to Mike and hits him in the head. “Hahahaha!” Mike rubs his head, “You fucking dick.” Joey shrugs. “You’re a dick to for taking Tommy's girl.” “Christ not this shit again, good bye.” Joey slams Mikes door shut. Mike stares on and shakes his head. He opens the bottle and pours some into the cup, takes a gulp , lays down, and closes his eyes.” Chapter 6 7:58PM Joey Haddonly was checking his hair in the bathroom. His Mom was gone and he was gonna take advantage of the rare opportunity. He still had to look after Mike, But he was out like a light. Which gives him the privacy he needs. Julie was on her way over; they were going to watch a movie together. With a little extracurricular activity, Joey thought. Hopefully. The doorbell rings. “Shit!” Joey took one last look at himself, and ran downstairs. He took a deep breath and opened the front door, and there she stood. With her long brown hair and big brown eyes, she truly was a beautiful sight. They haven't been dating Long and Joey felt this was the night he got some…or else she was gone. “Hey.” “Hey yourself.” She replied. “So what are we watching?” “Midnite Massacre, very last copy they had.” “Lucky you.” Joey opened the door more and let her inside. Julie went straight to the living room and plopped onto the couch. Joey went to the kitchen to grab the popcorn he put in earlier. Neither of them noticed that the backdoor was slightly open. “Um... It’s a little burned, sorry.” Joey said. “It’s no big deal, I’m not much of a popcorn person anyway.” She replied as Joey sat down. He clicked off the lamp next to him and hit the play button on the remote control. * * * * * * * * They were well past the movie now, and in to the extracurricular activity as Joey had hoped. “What was that?” Julie broke off. There were noises from upstairs, Footsteps. “Probably just my brother...” and he resumed. “He might need you.” pushes him away. He looks at her funny, then rolls his eyes. “Fine... you comin’?” “Yeah I guess.” Joey stands up and reaches out to help her up. They began to climb the stairs, the noises stopped. Joey approached his brother’s door cautiously and opened it slightly. “He’s out, or just pretending to be out because he was watching us.” “Or...the noises came from your mothers room.” Julie added smiling. “Naughty, naughty...” He leaned forward and began to kiss her. They backed towards his mothers’ door and eagerly opened it. They immediately hit the bed with Joey on top; he began to take off his shirt. They were so preoccupied, they did not notice the figure watching them through its skull painted mask. It stood there silently at the doorway, almost with awe. But as if awoken from a trance it reaches into its overcoat and pulls out a large kitchen knife, and approached behind the couple. Behind Joey. “Oh my god...” Julie said aloud as she noticed the large figure looming over them. “What? I haven’t even started yet!” “Joey...!” to late, the figure raised its knife high above its head and brought it down upon Joey’s shoulder. Joey lets out a scream and falls to the floor. Quickly the figure kneels beside him and raises the knife again. This time bringing it down again, and again, and again, until Joey could scream no more. It cleaned its knife and turned to Julie who was huddled in the middle of the bed. It approached her, and raised its blade high in the air, quivering. “Please.... don’t kill me...” she pleaded. It stared long and hard before it lowered the blade down to its side and picks up the lamp post. “I wont...” It whispered, and it smashed the lamp across her head. Chapter 7 Footsteps. That’s all Julie could hear. She tried to open her eyes but she only manages to see black. “Julie…?” a familiar voice, Julie could not make it out. “Julie are you ok?” It was closer now, she could distinguish it, it belonged to Mike. Julies vision began to return, only slightly blurred. Head throbbing Julie called out. “M… Mike…?” “Yes Julie, What the hell happened..what did you do?” Julie was confused, she shakes her head to hopefully be rid of the blurriness and it works. Julies vision slowly returns to see two figures, one standing… and one lying down. Motionless. “My god… Joey…” “Julie what happened…?” Julie turns to the direction of Mike and tries to speak but nothing comes out. She soon begins to sob, and Mike walks over to console her. “Smiff… God I don’t know, this man…he came in…stabbed..oh my god…” “It's ok Julie, it's over. You're safe now.” Mike glances over to his brothers body as the roars of police sirens grew near. Chapter 8 May 20, 1999 The TV was deafening in the Haddonly house. Mike sat at the kitchen table nursing a piece of toast while watching the television. He stared intently at the screen never looking at his toast, or eating it for that matter. “Just five months ago, a murder rocked this small town,” the TV blared, “Joseph Haddonly was murdered in cold blood in his own house one cold December night. Though many were suspected, chief among them his brother Michael and girlfriend Julie, the killer was never found and the case was declared closed. In light of his death, The Longwood lions dedicated this season to their fallen star and are hoping to win the championship in his honor...” “The killer was to be described as wearing a black trenchcoat and black skull painted mask. If this sounds familiar, it should…” The reporter holds up a book. “It is the description of a killer from a group of stories which featured a skull masked murderer called the ‘Murderman’...” The TV goes on and on, and mike glances up quickly at the clock above the refrigerator. It reads 7:01. “Aw shit!” Mike yells while scrambling out of his chair. He grabs his bag off the kitchen table and heads for the door. “I’m leaving mom!” he yells upstairs. No answer. Damn. Still sulking. He shakes his head and leaves. Chapter 9 It’s not one of the most beautiful days in May; it hasn’t been a beautiful day since he found his brother dead that December. Merry Christmas. “Mike! Mike!” The voice came from up the block. Mike stares hard to try and recognize the figure. It was Julie. She runs up to Mike and puts her hands on her knees to catch her breath. “Hey,” Mike said, “you look tired.” She gives him a weird look, “Duh” “No, I mean from the hectic week.” “Oh, yeah. I guess. Um...did you see the uh...news?” “Uh-huh?” “It starts all over again I guess.” “They all need something to talk about.” They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Mike was the first to speak. “So...are you going to Lisa’s party?” “Ugh, why?” Julie replied. “Get your mind off of things.” “I don’t know.... are you going?” “Yeah. It’ll be good to try and have fun...” “Yo! There you are!” the voice came from up ahead, it was Steve Thorn the person promoted because of Joey’s death. “Look, there are tons of reporters on the main lawn of the school! I think they’re looking for you two!” “You’re kidding.... again?” Mike said. “Unfortunately, no,” Steve replied, “I figured I’d come and help get you guys to the back. One of my boys is holding the door open” “Sounds like a plan,” the three of them cut through a driveway of a nearby house and hopped a fence, which lead them to the back of the school. Steve opened the back door for them. “Good luck today.” “Thanks,” Julie said as she went in the door. “Hey Steve, liking it over at fist base?” Mike asked with a scowl. “What’s that supposed to mean?” “You tell me,” and with that he went inside. Chapter 10 2:55 PM Mike stood by the bathroom sink looking at himself in the mirror. School was out. No more games of “dodge the reporter” He thought to himself. He opened up the cold water and wet his hands so he could push his black hair back. He quickly looked towards the door, voices. He grabbed his books and ran into one of the stalls and locked it. Soon he heard the door open, there were two voices, Mike immediately recognized one of them. It was Steve. “I am not fucked up!” he said to his friend. “Yeah, you are.” “So you’re really sorry he’s dead? The guy who called you a motherfucker because you screwed up a double play?” “.........” “Exactly. The guy was an asshole, nobody misses him. Except for maybe coach, but that’s probably because Joey was giving him blowjobs in the back.” “Now, that’s fucked up. Damn Steve almost sounds like you killed him.” “Kinda wish I had, but I didn’t. C’mon were gonna be late for practice...” the bathroom door slams, and Mike emerges from his hiding place. He takes a long look at the door. Kinda wish I had He played back in his mind. Chapter 11 7:25 PM Boys shower area. Steve stood by his locker and was drying himself off. He had a muscular build, and short black hair, which left him open to comparisons with the man he replaced. This whole season has been trying at best. Getting out of a stars shadow is not easy. He put on his deodorant and then quickly turned around. He swore he heard....footsteps? Maybe it was someone from the team, but most of them did go home and, like it or not, there was still a killer on the loose. What if he was killing off members of the baseball team? Steve got really paranoid after thinking that and dressed quickly. He went into the main hallway and looked left, nothing. Then right, nothing again. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around and abruptly stopped. There it was, the Murderman. Breathing heavily and just standing there watching him. Steve was in total disbelief, the man described in the news stood before him. Steve quickly turned and ran down the hallway towards the equipment room. The door was locked shut and he banged on it hard before giving up and kicking in the door to the coach’s office. He was up against the wall; he could literally hear his heart thumping. He glanced out the door window and saw the figure walking towards the door, slowly, intently. He looked around the room and pulled out a long aluminum bat from a holder by the desk ran out and hid behind a shelf. Footsteps echoed in the hall as the Murderman followed intently, knife drawn to its side. It slowly began to walk towards Steve’s direction, glancing from side to side. Steve stood silently, waiting, holding his breath. As the figure began to pass him, Steve made his move, bat ready in hand. He rounded the corner, ready to swing, but when he got to the other side the figure was gone. Puzzled, Steve lowered his bat. The Murderman emerged from behind and stabbed him in the shoulder. Steve quickly spun around and swung the bat, which the figure caught. It thrust the knife into his forearm and pushed him to the ground. “Aw shit!” Steve screamed while clutching his forearm. The Murderman just stood there, quietly. It slowly lifted the bat to its face; it stared at the bat for a long time then quickly turned its attention towards its cowering victim. It raised the bat high above its head. “NO!” Steve let out, placing his arms over his face. “Please...DON'T!” Steve laid there cowering for, what seemed, forever. Eventually he gathered up enough courage to open up his eyes. The Murderman was gone. “Heh...” Steve slowly laughed to himself, then he burst out laughing. Alone with blood dripping from his shoulder. Chapter 12 8:15PM A few cop cars stood parked outside longwood high school. Flashing red and blue lit up the main lawn, while officers rushed in and out of the school. “Now what?” asked one officer walking up to another. “He strikes again.” The other replied while writing in a notepad. “Who?” “Skull guy, Christmas killer.” “Oh, right…The...ah...so called ‘Murderman’? Is the victim dead?” “One, yes. He was found in the shower. The other one is completely hysterical.” “So, what now?” “We’re entertaining the idea of bringing the girl in again, but it seems unlikely she did anything.” “Where’s the boy now?” “S.T. Anthony’s” Chapter 13 9:10PM S.T. Anthony’s General “Steve! What happened?!” A female yelled. You could hear it from the nurse’s station. “Look at me Lisa! What do you think happened?!” There’s a knock on the door and Julie enters, followed by Mike and Tommy. “What the hell are you doing here!” Steve directs towards Mike. “Calm down asshole, you OK?” Mike replied angrily. “Who are you calling an asshole?! Why haven’t they arrested you yet?” “What?!” Julie screamed. “Of course he did it! Everybody knows he hates me, and he was jealous of his brother. You killed him! It’s so obvious!” “I didn’t kill anyone!” “That’s stupid Steve!” Lisa added, “Why would he be here if he hated you?” “Don’t act so innocent either!!” Mike yelled. “I heard you in the bathroom this afternoon, you said you wished you had killed Joey!” “I...ah...” “Damn you actually said that out loud?” Tommy said. “And look at you! I wonder why you’re not dead?” Mike continued. “Maybe because you killed the other kid and stabbed yourself to make you look innocent!” “Will you two shut up?!” Julie shouted out. “This is insane! What we should be discussing is what we’re going to do about this killer! But...we have to trust each other. Okay?” “Fine.” Mike and Steve replied at the same time. “That’s all fine and dandy, but what if the killer is one of us?” Tommy said. And with that, they had no answer. Chapter 14 The night was cool and calm. Almost perfect. Mike, Julie, and Lisa all stood outside the main entrance, heads down. Neither one speaking until Lisa spoke up first, “So....um...I guess I’ll see you at my party, huh?” No answer. “Um...ok...see ya,” she gives what seems to be a little wave and runs off. Mike just continues to look ahead, lost in his thoughts. With two dead, and one wounded this “Murderman” was serious business. Julie was right, if they were going to find this killer they were going to have to trust each other. But Tommy was right....what if, the killer was one of them? “Um....I think we better go...” Julie finally said. “What? Oh.....right..okay,” Mike had said, almost as if he had been awakened from a trance. They made their way across the hospitals main lawn, which isn’t very well lit, save for a few lamps here and there and the moonlight. As they walked in complete silence, they both kept their heads down. Neither looking left or right, if they had they may have noticed one figure in particular watching them, following them. Draped in a trenchcoat and wearing its skull mask, it simply stood there behind them, watching. It began to walk towards them. Mike and Julie, oblivious to their surroundings, walked on. Suddenly Mike jerks his head up to an incoming sound. He looks to his left and right, and is tapped from behind. “AHHH!” Mike lets out. “SHIT! FUCK ME!” The officer screams. “Don’t...do....that!” Julie yells out. “Ah...Sorry. I was calling your names but you didn’t seem to hear me...you Julie Thomas?” “Yes....what’s the problem?” “You're gonna have to come with me for questioning.” “Again?” Mike asks, “but why? Julie was with Tommy today.” “It's just to go over things, they’ve reopened the case and going over it again.” “It's okay mike, I’ll try to see you tomorrow,” and with that she gives him a peck on the cheek and leaves with the officer. Mike just stands there shaking his head. The night had suddenly become colder, as Mike walked off the lawn. Police sirens roared as they raced by in search of the Murderman. Things are different now since Joey died, Mike wonders how things might have been if Joey had survived. And in the shadows the Murderman stood, watching. And waiting. Chapter 15 As Mike neared his home he could hear footsteps rapidly approaching. He immediately spun around only to find that it was his cousin racing towards him. “Hey Tommy.” “Hey. Why didn’t you wait for me?”” “You disappeared!” “No I didn’t! You should’ve looked harder.” “Whatever. Look I gotta go home, I’m gonna see you at the party right?” “Yeah if I can. Why? You want me there?” “Yea defiantly, Like at around eight ok?” “Gotcha.” They went off in separate directions as sounds of sirens filled the night sky. Chapter 16 As Mike closed the front door his mother yells from upstairs, “Where the hell have you been?!” “At the hospital Mom, Steve was hurt and…” he replied while ascending the stairs. “Why didn’t you call?!” she was in Joey's room, again. “I forgot, I’m sorr-“ “Your brother wouldn’t of forgot.” “No…NO!…This isn't happening again! You can stay in this room forever and see if I care! But…You are not bringing me down with you!” He runs into his room and slams his door shut. With his back against the door, he keeps his head down. “Why…why?” he repeated again and again as he slid down the door. “Why do you always treat me this way?” No answer. He places his head in his hands and begins to cry. Chapter 17 9:45 PM Coram Police station The phone constantly rang with nobody hardly there to pick it up, save for two detectives and a young girl. ”Can I have a lawyer?” “You don’t really need one, we are just following up on past detective work. Now where were you today?” “How many times do I have to say this?!” she yelled from what detectives call “the box”. “Just one more time,” says the younger of the two detectives. “LOOK, I went home early from school with Tommy and we stayed there talking, up until Mike called to tell me Steve got attacked.” “What time was this?” “Like I said, around eight or so...” The older detective did nothing but write in his note pad. “Are you aware that ...(He flips back the pad)...Steve thorn accused Michael Haddonly of this attack?” “Yes....” “Does Michael talk to you much about last December?” “Not really, but-” “Do you realize that your still a suspect in this case?” “Yea, but Mike already said he saw me unconscious….” “Perfect alibi, for both of you. I can see both of you killing Joseph Haddonly and covering each other.” “That’s insane! I could never kill anyone let alone watch! I....I wanna go home...NOW.” “I think that’s a good idea.” the younger one finally steps in. “Come with me.” he opens the door out of “the box” and lets her out. On his way out he gives a long stare to his Partner, who is busy looking at his notes mumbling. “It’s the only way...no other way...” Chapter 18 May 21, 1999 Tommy sat along a park bench drinking a sprite. He seems to be in his own world, staring straight on ahead. Lisa steps out from the grocery store with bags in hand, she spots Tommy sitting by the bench and smiles. Tommy groans as she approaches. “Hey Tom.” “Hi Lisa.” “This whole murder business is weird isn't it?” “Yea, makes me wonder why your having a party.” Lisa grows a little angry. “Hey, this was months in advance. I’m not canceling this for anything,” Tommy shakes his head and gets up. “Well that’s what we expect.” “What's that mean?” putting her hands on her waist. Tommy doesn’t answer he just keeps on walking drinking his sprite. Chapter 19 Julie stood alone in the school parking lot. She checked her watch again. It read 7:45. Julie did not like having to be out here, especially after all that’s happened. But Mike wanted to meet her out here, why not in his house? Well him and his mom have been having problems she thought. One lone car stood in the parking lot, a blue sprts sedan. Julie walked up to it and tried to look inside but could not see due to the tinting. Julie shrugged and sat down on the roof of the car. Few more minutes then I’m leaving. She thought. Suddenly the cares light flash on and she can see the beams shine on the floor ahead of her. She jumps off and looks back to the car but she sees nothing. The cars driver side door slowly opens and Julie steps back frightened. “Mike…?” A large black boot steps out from behind the door, followed by the entire figure. Julie gasps at the site of the Murderman, suddenly flash backs from that December night come rushing back. Joey's screams fill her head as the Murderman pulls out its blade. All she could do next was to turn and run. Julie runs around to the front of the school, the figure in hot pursuit. She slows a bit and clutches her side and starts to gasp for air as she reaches the front steps. She steals a quick glance behind her and see the figure not to fare behind, she turns to run again but she is quickly nabbed from behind by the killer. She tries to scream but he has her mouth. “JULIE!!” The figure is startled for a second, and that’s enough for Mike to throw him off. Julie drops and Mike goes to grab her. “Mike... it's him…he was the one...” Mike doesn’t let her finish as he sees the Murderman get to his feet Mike motions for her to run and they do, quickly across the school lawn. They run blindly without looking back. Mike looks back quickly after a while and sees nothing. “Julie, I think we lost him…” Julies slows and looks back and breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh my god….” “Julie…” Mike turns to her, “that was the one that killed my brother… I’m sorry I doubted you Julie.” “You did?” “Yes, I’m sorry.” “Me too.” “You thought it was me??” “Yea I did..sorry.” Mike gave no answer. “And thanks for saving my life Mike, I’ll never forget it,” she gives him a kiss on the cheek, “I’m gonna disappear for a while, I need to think.” “Shouldn’t we tell the cops?” “I dunno, I’ve had my fill of cops.” She starts to walk away but quickly stops and turns around. “Can you walk me home?” Mike gives a half smile and nods. They both walk away as the Murderman looks on from the shadows. Chapter 20 May 22, 1999'' Detective Lucious sat at his desk going over the case file of what has now been dubbed ‘The Murder Man Massacre’ by the press. Nothing really seems to fit, Julie was seen unconscious by the brother…and what of the brother? But that doesn’t explain the back door being open. The brother was in the house and didn’t hear anything? Maybe it was the brother..if only there was proof he continued to think. Then there's a knock on his door. “Come in.” “Sir, a report came in that Micheal Haddonly was attacked by the same killer.” “You're joking right?” “No sir, he and Ms James reported it, she was attacked and he saved her.” “It's only on their word?” “Well we have an eyewitness account seeing…” he reads off a paper, “…two kids chased off the school property by a man in a long coat with a long object in hand.” “Hmm, thanks,” the officer nods and closes the door behind him. Well that may eliminate the brother now…maybe. He thinks to himself while leaning back in his chair. Chapter 21 '''May 24, 1999 “The Party” Five minutes till’ party time and Mike still sat in his room, wondering. Wondering about what tonight will bring. Mike knew it was time to leave yet he did nothing, he did not want to face his mom tonight. Not after that night he came home from the hospital. The phone rings, He ignores it at first. Then quickly reaches for it. “Hello?” “Mike?” it's Julie. For the first time in a long while Mike sat up. “Julie! What happened? Where have you been?” “....Nothing happened Mike, I’m home. I told you I needed to think.” “I talked to the cops yesterday.” “What happened?” “They asked me about that night at the school. I think they believe us finally.” “Good, maybe now I can have some peace… You still going to the party?” “I guess, why?” “Then I’ll see you there. A change of pace will do me good. later.” And she hung up. Mike sat there puzzled for a while, but then realized that time is wasting and quickly got up and headed down stairs. “Where are you going now?!” His mother called from Joey’s room, again. “Out!” and he slammed the door. ---- Mike’s mother just simply sat at the edge of her dead sons bed, mourning. Nothing more. She had been this way ever since she found out her oldest was dead, and never recovered from it. The door creeks open and a large figure steps in. She doesn’t seem to notice, or doesn’t want to. As it approaches her it pulls its knife from it’s trenchcoat. When it’s beside her she looks up suddenly and speaks: “Have you come to take me to my son?” It simply stands there for a moment, confused almost. Then suddenly it brings up it’s knife and simply nods at her odd request, and with one quick stroke, it slashes her neck. Without so much as a whimper she falls to the ground. The figure cleans its knife and slowly walks out of the room, closing the door behind it. Chapter 22 Lisa’s House 7:15 PM With cars on the lawn, and the house pumping loud with music you could tell the party had been well under way for quite sometime. Mike strolled up the walkway and was surprised to see Steve standing in the front doorway with his bandaged arms folded. “I don’t believe this...” Steve said aloud. “Looks like they bandaged you up pretty good,” Mike said with a small smile. “Look I just want to TRY and have fun tonight, okay? You remember fun? right?” Mike slaps Steve on the shoulder, he lets out a small “ouch” “Oh, my bad. Forgot.” Mike says before going inside. “What’s your idea of fun psycho? killing people?” Steve said under his breath while holding his shoulder. Mike began to look around for anybody he knew, a few people here and there but nobody worth bothering yet. “Mike!” he turned to the direction of where the voice is coming from. “Hey Julie!” he responded, “have you seen Tommy?” “Your cousin?” she starts to look around, “I think I saw him go into the garage for a beer.” “Oh, so what did the cops ask you?” “Oh well you-” “Hey you two!” both Mike and Julie sighed simultaneously as they saw Lisa approaching. “Oh I’m so glad you two came!” she screamed out so happily, its obvious she’s a cheerleader. She looked the part, blond hair, good body, and an almost unnatural constant cheerfulness. “If you guys want a beer they’re in the basement.” “Great, mind getting me one?” Mike asked. “Oh....um...sure.” and she trotted off. Mike turned to Julie. “Knew it would work. I’m gonna find my cousin, be right back.” “Sure.” Julie said as Mike disappeared into the crowd. ---- Lisa opened the door to her basement and frantically searched for the light. “Hey, Lisa get me one too!” a voice from within the party. “Screw you!” she yelled back quickly. She descended the small flight of steps and headed towards the fridge in the corner. She opened it up and began to take out bottles of beer. A figure appears behind her and grabs her from behind. “OH!” it forces her to drop all the beer. “Steve you asshole! You made me spill the beer!” “Sorry about that.” “Pass me that dust pan and broom,” Steve grabs the broom and dustpan off the wall and hands it to her. “Man forget that, lets go into your room and get freaky!” “What?! Don’t be stupid, maybe later, if you’re good.” “Yes ma’am! I’ll be around...” “Oh, thanks for helping!” she yells as he leaves. “Jerk...” as she kneels down to finish picking up the glass she notices two boots appear under the door. “I knew you’d come back,” she says while standing up. Only to find not Steve, but the figure dressed in black. She tries to scream but the Murderman immediately slams the refrigerator door on her. Her bones crack. Whimpering she tries to crawl away, but to no avail. The figure grabs a half-broken bottle, approaches behind her and sticks it in the back of her head. It grabs her by the legs and drags her to the open refrigerator. It then commences on forcing her inside. With a final snap of bone she fits. It closes the refrigerator door before leaving. Chapter 23 2:02 AM Julie sat by herself in the middle of the living room couch. The party was dead now, all had went home except for one. Where the hell is Mike? She thought to herself. Or Lisa for that matter. She taps the boy next to her until he wakes up. “Have you seen Lisa?” “Huh....um...not fer a while....she was getting a beer...I think...” The boy finally gets out. She’s probably with Steve. Man they’re worst than rabbits. She lifts herself up from her place on the couch and heads towards the basement. The door was open so she turns on the light only to see Tommy, dressed in black, pulling something from inside the refrigerator. “Hey Tommy, whatcha’ doin’?” But she notices before she finishes her own sentence, he had Lisa’s scrunched body. “Oh...my..god...” She places her hands on her mouth, and looks down at the mask on the floor, as does Tommy. “No, no, Julie wait...” Before he could finish she turns and runs out into the hall and towards the door. Julie pulls open the door and runs out but gets stopped by, the Murderman. “NO!” She turns around and runs inside the house, she runs by the basement door but the Murderman appears and grabs her by her hair. She kicks and screams as the knife goes up but at the last second she elbows him hard into the chest. The figure staggers and falls to the ground, Julie scrambles to her feet and runs into the kitchen. She goes to the back door and try to open it but its bolted shut. Julie spins back around only to see the Murderman reappear in the door way. “Tommy...please...don’t be stupid.” It moves in closer. “Tommy...” It pulls up close to her, face to face. “Tommy...?” it whispers, “I’m afraid you’ve guessed wrong...” It steps back, reaches for its mask, and pulls it off. “MIKE?!” Julie yells out. “Obviously,” he says with a smirk. “But...but...Tommy....” “Nah, he’s just my walking alibi. He makes sure that the Murderman is seen someplace while I’m someplace else. Remember?” “Jesus… Why would he help you?!” “He owed me. He wanted to kill Joey just like I did. Only thing was I went through with it, I did him that favor. I killed Joey. So he agreed to help clear my name by wearing the suit while people see me somewhere else. Pretty smart huh?!” “Go to hell...” “I’ll be going there soon enough. your wondering why aren’t you? I suppose I could bore you with all the details, but I want to kill you now. Basically, Steve hit the nail on the head. Killed Joey because of jealousy. Joey this, and Joey that. It gets tiring! What about me? Poor little Mike...oh I forget he doesn’t count! They didn’t even think of me as a suspect at first! But it wasn’t just that… He was an asshole! Look how he treated us, does he deserve to live? How do you feel about that? Motive enough?” “But the others...?” “Ah...I was in the mood. C’mon Julie! Lisa? She was beggin’ for it! She was such a moron! Who has a party in the middle of a murder spree? My murder spree no less! And Steve? ‘nuff said. Although the big dumb jerk did have enough sense to know it was me, but he got off lucky (waving the knife in her face)he’s hiding here someplace...” “But… Why me?” “You?! You don’t know slut?! Cheating on Tommy, blatant flirting with me? You deserve it the most! You of all people should know why, and you besides Joey deserves it the most.” Just behind him there's a footstep and a small metallic click. Mike quickly grabs Julie spins around and holds the knife to her throat. “Oh, it's you. What you doing with that gun Tommy? Put it down.” Tommy only lowers the gun to his side. “Mike, what are you doing? This has gone to far!” “Not far enough Tom! We agreed, remember?!” “I was only gonna help you clear your name with Joey’s death! Not the rest, you’ve crossed the line this time!” and he raises the gun. “Tommy, no! We’re family! Ok I’m sorry, about the others...but her! Remember what she did? Left you for Joey, Remember?” Tommy lowers the gun along with his head. “You do, don’t you? Get her Tommy, you do it. Kill her, Do the right thing and kill her!” “Tommy...please...” Julie whimpers out. “SHUT UP!” and he pulls the knife closer to her throat, pressing against her skin. “Do...the right thing Tommy...kill her...KILL HER!” “You're right Mike, I’m gonna do the right thing...” he raises up the gun one more time and fires it at Mike sending him through the nearby window. Mike lands hard on the out side as the broken glass lands all around him. Mike slowly lifts his head and groans as he brings it back down. It was over. Tommy walks over to a crouched Julie and holds out his hand. “I’m so sorry....” She simply nods and takes his hand and they walk off. ---- Police cars now filled the lawn, with cops, reporters and curious neighbors all around. Tommy and Julie emerged from the house, with Tommy helping Julie walk. She was visibly shook up. An officer approached the two, “Is he in there?” “Yeah...the Murderman is over there....the Murderman is dead,” Tommy replies wearily. Tommy helps Julie into a nearby ambulance and was about to get in before Steve grabs him. “It was him right? I called the cops, but it was Mike wasn’t it? I was right!” before Steve could say another word Tommy decks him and gets in. “Son of a bitch…” As officers and reporters do their respective jobs, the entire town of Coram breathes a collective sigh of relief, because the Murderman Massacre was over. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings